The Best Christmas
by RogueStorm84
Summary: WRITTEN FOR CLASSICAL E. CENTRIC for the Christmas Gift Exchange on the CCOAC forum. Spencer gives Derek something that makes him feel that this was the best Christmas hence the title. Prompts: "Let it Snow" sledding, pet sweater, Christmas baby onesie.


**Written for Classical E. Centric for the Christmas Gift Exchange on the CCOAC forum. Prompts were: "Let it Snow", sledding, pet sweater, Christmas baby onesie. And I got them all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Derek Morgan listened for his lover to be coming out of the bath. He smiled to himself as to what transpired Spencer Reid to take a bath. Derek had taken Spencer sledding for the first time and not only was it difficult for someone who had legs as long as Spencer's, the sled flipped over tossing them in the snow. Derek headed into the kitchen as he vividly remembered what came next.

"_Derek, look wh-what y-you did. Now I-I'm all w-w-wet," Spencer said his teeth chattering._

_Derek chuckled, "Not my fault pretty boy, you were the one driving the sled."_

"_How a-are you n-not c-cold?" Spencer asked._

_Derek wrapped his arms around his lover, "I am, but I have a lot more meat on my bones than you do. But if you're really that cold, I know something that will warm you up."_

Derek chuckled to himself as he turned the hot chocolate down. He walked back into the living room toward the Christmas tree gazing at the presents as he picked up the remote and pressed play. The song "Let it Snow" began to play and fill up the room as Derek remembered what happened after their little sledding excursion.

_The minute Derek opened the door Spencer crushed their mouths together._

"_Bedroom, now," Spencer had rasped._

That statement had led to several hours of continuous lovemaking and now his lover was in the bath soaking his sore muscles. Derek went to check on the hot chocolate when his favorite part of the song came on

_**When we finally kiss goodnight**_

_**How I'll hate going out in the storm**_

_**But if you really hold me tight**_

_**All the way home I'll be warm**_

"Derek?"

Derek poked his head out of kitchen and smiled at Spencer who was standing there wearing nothing but a towel.

"Hey baby, done with your bath?" he asked coming out of the kitchen and walked over to him.

Spencer nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Derek kissed Spencer's lips gently, "Why don't you go put some clothes on and then meet me in the living room."

Spencer's eyes lit up, "Present time?"

Derek laughed and nodded as he kissed his boyfriend's lips before singing the last part of the song even though it was over

_**The fire is slowly dying**_

_**And my dear, we're still goodbying**_

_**But as long as you love me so**_

_**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow**_

Spencer laughed as he headed into the bedroom. Derek went back into the kitchen and poured the hot chocolate into two mugs, added the marshmallows, and sprinkled crushed peppermint on top. He whistled for Clooney as he headed into the living room and sat on the couch facing the fireplace. Clooney came bounding in and barked.

"Present time, boy."

Clooney cocked his head as he went to go lay down by his master. Soon Spencer emerged from the bedroom and sat on the couch next to Spencer and laid his head on his shoulder for a minute before sipping his hot chocolate.

"Mmm. So good, Derek," Spencer moaned throatily.

And fuck, if that wasn't enough to get Derek harder than wood, he didn't know what would. He closed his eyes and willed his erection away as he stood and grabbed the presents.

"Give Clooney his first," Spencer chuckled.

Derek nodded and handed Clooney the boxes. Clooney looked at Derek for a minute before going crazy and using his teeth to tear open the boxes. Inside one box was a new chew toy in the shape of a steak that Derek had bought him and the next box Spencer picked up to show both Clooney and Derek. It was a pet sweater. It was red and white and had little candy canes over it. Derek smiled.

"Nice. What do you think boy?"

Clooney barked his like and both Spencer and Derek laughed. Spencer took the sweater and put it on Clooney. Derek chuckled and snapped a picture with his phone.

"That'll keep you nice and warm when we go for our walks," Spencer smiled.

Derek put his phone down, sipped some more of his hot chocolate and then handed Spencer his presents, "You're turn baby."

Spencer opened his presents next and had received a new sweater as well. His sweater was black with white lining and had snowflakes all over it. Spencer smiled as he opened the next present. He laughed when he saw what it was. A purple vibrating dildo.

"For those times, I'm not around and you're horny. Great use for phone sex," Derek laughed.

Spencer chuckled as he climbed into Derek's lap and kissed him stroking the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Derek moaned and just as he tried to deepen the kiss, Spencer pulled away.

"You have to open your presents next," he said biting his lip.

Derek frowned, "What's wrong baby?"

Spencer shook his head, "Nothing. I just hope you like them."

Spencer handed Derek the smaller box first. He was steadily chewing his lip _What if he changed his mind? What if he's angry that I didn't tell him instead?_ Just before Derek opened the box he thumbed Spencer's mouth.

"Baby, calm down. Whatever it is, I'm sure I'm gonna love it. You're gonna break your lip like that."

Derek unwrapped the box and took the top off and pulled out what was inside. It was a baby onesie that had a picture of a bear wearing a Santa hat and underneath the bear it said Chicago Bears. He frowned. It was cute, but he was confused as to why Spencer got him a baby onesie as a Christmas present.

"You don't like it do you?" Spencer asked.

"No, baby, it's cute. I'm just…confused."

Spencer chuckled and handed him the second present, "Hopefully this one will help."

Derek opened the next box and inside there were papers. He frowned again looking at Spencer who waved his hand telling him to read the papers. Derek pulled out the papers and on the top paper read

CONGRATULATIONS SPENCER RIED AND DEREK MORGAN ON YOUR ADOPTION.

Derek looked at his lover and grinned. "Seriously? I had thought you forgot about that."

"Why would I forget? You talked about wanting to have a baby with me and since of course I can't have a baby, I figured this would be the next best thing."

Derek shook his head as he continued to read, "Yeah but I remember you saying you weren't ready to have kids."

"At the time I wasn't, but I had done some thinking and I figured why not? You're not angry that I chose without you are you?"

Derek shook his head, "Absolutely not, baby. This is wonderful," Derek said pulling Spencer back into his lap and kissed him passionately.

Derek snaked his hands under Spencer's shirt and tweaked a nipple causing the younger man to moan loud. Derek heard a whimper and then looked at Clooney who was retreating to the laundry room. Derek laughed and pulled back to look in Spencer's eyes.

"You just made this the best Christmas ever baby."

Spencer looked at Derek with a glint in his eye, "Well how about we make it even better and we go use my present and afterwards I'll give you your real presents."

Derek shot up and took Spencer's hand, "Oh you're on!"

Spencer laughed as he was led into the bedroom.

**END.**


End file.
